


Day 2: Date Gone Wrong

by RiverKaze



Series: KlanceWeek 2018 (June) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blind Date, Cryptid Hunter Keith, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Shay conspire against Lance, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Klance Week, Klance Week 2018, Learning Disabilities, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Nervousness, Pidge is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverKaze/pseuds/RiverKaze
Summary: What can go wrong when a friend organises a blind date for you?





	Day 2: Date Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> So, day two. Well, so far so good with keeping up to date with Klance week. Hope you all like this story, I had quite a bit of fun writing it.

Lance felt a little stupid at the moment. The reason being that he hadn’t been in a relationship in a while. Okay yeah, his last relationship was when he was 15. So really it had only been 6 years, no biggie. His last relationship lasted all of a week though and he had been heartbroken when it had ended. At the time he hadn’t know why but now that he was older he knew. So, what if he, maybe, talked a bit too much, a bit too fast, didn’t understand people sometimes. It wasn’t really his fault he had a learning difficultly.

Lance pouted at the mirror above his bathroom sink. He had been roped into a blind date because of his own pathetic-ness. He had been whining to Hunk about their assignments, as usual, when he may have let slip that he was lonely. It was just, when he saw Hunk and Shay together he’d get jealous and then immediately feel bad for being jealous of his best friend. 

And, of course, because Hunk is the best and worst at times, he told Shay. Apparently, she had a friend that was also single, and so Shay set up a blind date. That was the reason why Lance was currently hiding in the bathroom and hoping no one would notice, not that he would ever be that lucky, of course.

“You almost ready, man?” Hunk knocked on the door gently. Lance wanted to pretend he wasn’t in but it was kind of obvious that he’d just finished his shower, considering all the steam that was trying to escape through the crack at the bottom of the door.

“Yeah,” Lance called as he changed into his semiformal clothes and scrubbed at his hair with his towel. He opened the door for Hunk while still scrubbing and plastered a big smile on for him. “Just the hair to do now.”

“You’re looking good,” Hunk said as he moved away from Lance and to the kitchen. Lance watched as he grabbed his phone from the counter before sending off a text. “Shay says they’ll be there in 10, so you better start moving.”

Lance groaned silently, Hunk and Shay had gone through so much trouble in setting this up. Lance had a sneaking suspicion that they were having a lot of fun keeping it as quiet as possible. He literally had no clue what he was walking into, he didn’t know if it was a boy or girl (though he couldn’t remember ever really telling Hunk he was bi), he didn’t know their name, or even what they, might, look like, the date would be the first contact he would be having with them. So, naturally, he was nervous. He was about to meet a complete stranger. One that he hoped wouldn’t be scare away within the first 5 minutes because of his antics.

Lance moved around their apartment looking for his wallet, keys, and phone. He didn’t manage far before Hunk was passing them over to him. He really wanted to waste more time and not go, the number of butterflies in his stomach were starting to churn horribly. He doubted he’d be able to even eat dinner at this rate. But he couldn’t disappoint his friends, so he gave Hunk a big hug before heading to the door.

“Wish me luck,” he looked back to see Hunk giving him two thumbs up. Lance sucked in a deep breath as he closed the door behind him, only letting it out when he felt that Hunk wouldn’t heard him, “I can do this.”

~~~

Lance looked at the front of the restaurant and shook his head, “I can’t do this!” he whispered to himself and he paced slightly back and forth. Then he realised something, “I’ve never actually been on a date.”

He was at a point where he felt like he was going to lose his lunch. Lance stopped in front of the restaurant and took multiple deep breaths. So, what if he hadn’t been on a date before. So, what if he felt like he was going to vomit. So, what if he was probably going to make a fool of himself. He could still do this, he’d done all those things before and dates were just outing, like going to the movies with Hunk, or getting dinner with Shay, or dragging Pidge to go shopping with him. That last one made him laugh, Pidge hated shopping of any kind and Lance was a little shit who loved to bug her as much as possible.

When Lance finally entered the business he felt much calmer, he could do this. He looked around for his possible date, he was late by 10 minutes which he felt bad about but that meant that his date should already be here. His eyes fell on a boy in the back corner, he was the only person alone so Lance made his way slowly other to him. 

The guy looked like he was writing to someone on his phone with the way his head was bent and his hair hung down, covering his face completely. As Lance got closer he noticed the waist length biker jacket, so very 1980’s that he couldn’t help but snicker, and the fingerless gloves. Yeah, definitely one of Shay’s weird and quirky friends. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Lance said to the guy who seemed to flinch and shoved his phone in his pocket quickly. The guy looked up at him and Lance’s breath caught in his throat. The guy had some weird dark grey blue coloured eyes, his skin was a beautiful pale tone, and his hair, which was a mullet and Lance couldn’t figure out if he liked it or not, was a silky black. He was stunning and Lance wasn’t sure what to do anymore.

“Um, yeah, no big,” the guy said gesturing toward the chair opposite him. Lance sat down quickly, his legs felt like jelly with how nervous he was again.

“I’m Lance, by the way,” Lance said, he wasn’t sure what else to say. 

“Ah, Keith,” was all the guy said. 

There was a minute of silence before Lance thought, fuck it, and began to talk, “So, what do you do with yourself, like what do you do for work? Or are you a student? What do you study? I’m doing astronomy at the moment. God, it’s hard but I’m having loads of fun with it anyway, so there’s that…” he slowed down as he said the last sentence. Keith seemed to have a stunned look on his face and Lance wasn’t sure if that meant he was going to run or not.

“Um, what was the question,” Keith said as he rubbed a hand to the back of his neck, it drew Lance’s attention and he could see Keith neck was a bright red, “or questions.”

Lance ignored his rising blush, he wasn’t even sure if it was embarrassment at his spiel or if it was just because of Keith, “Um, yeah maybe asking only one question at a time would be easier to answer,” Lance said in a rush, he heard Keith snort at him but he wasn’t sure why, “So, um, what do you do in your spare time or whatever?”

“I, ah, I hunt for cryptids,” Keith stated like it was the most normal thing in the world.

“What?”

“Cryptids.”

“What are cryptids?” Lance asked, he was really confused by the glare that Keith was sending him. All because he didn’t know a name, great. Lance could feel the moment that little fact seemed to settle in him, yet another person that wouldn’t like him because he forgot word.

“Are you even … never mind … cryptids are creatures that may or may not exist, like bigfoot.” Keith said with a role of his eyes.

“Oh, like the Bunyip, Chupacabra, and Dobah-chu.” Lance said, maybe Keith knew Pidge, she was pretty into this kind of stuff.

The look on Keith’s face told Lance that he hadn’t thought Lance would know anything about cryptids which made Lance feel like preening slightly. Of course, I know about cryptids, Lance thought. Sometimes that’s all Pidge wanted to talk about, and Lance was a good listener even if he couldn’t retain it like normal people could.

“Hey Lance,” Lance heard the voice and immediately smacked his head on the table, speak of the devil and she shall appear it seemed. “What are you doing here?”

Lance turned his head to toward her not bothering to lift it from the table. He watched as Pidge stole a chair from another table and brought it over to their table. Great his first date and his friends just can’t help themselves can they.

“I’m here on a date, Pidge,” he was about to tell her to get lost when he heard Keith.

“What?!” Keith almost shouted.

Lance and Pidge stared at Keith who was looking toward Lance with something like shock on his face.

“You … you’re Shay’s friend, right?” Lance asked feeling stupid for not starting with that when he introduced himself. Lance watched with a nervous horrid in his stomach as Keith shook his head and looked down toward his hands that were on top of their table.

“I, I thought … I thought you were my online cryptid friend, we were going to meet here at 7.” Keith said in a rush.

Beside him Pidge laughed loudly. It wasn’t only Keith and Lance to glare at Pidge. But this was Pidge, she gave no shits. “MothMan001?” she asked with a smirk. The look on Keith’s face seem to confirm that she was right, “Hi, I’m Pidge.”

“So then, where is my date?” Lance said as he looked around the restaurant, there wasn’t anyone sitting by themselves, maybe they had already left, it was 20minutes after they were meant to meet.

“Oh, I picked her up, like immediately,” Pidge smirked at the affronted look Lance gave her. “I figured out pretty quick she wasn’t waiting for me but for you, but I saw you chatting up emo here and thought screw it you seemed to be having fun. I only came over to tell you I’m taking your date elsewhere.”

“You knew from the start,” yup, Lance was going to plot her demise, “you knew from the start and still let me make a fool of myself…”

“Course, I did,” Pidge said as she moved out of Lance’s reach, “it’s what friends do.”

Lance made an aborted move to grab her, just to watch her jump. She sent a wave to Keith then a mocking finger guns at Lance, which caused him to flush bright red, before heading out the door. Lance buried his face in his hands, he waited a minute before peeking through his fingers at Keith. He sat there twisting his hands together slowly and crinkling the fabric of his gloves between his fingers. He didn’t seem to be getting up to leave so Lance decided to try something.

“Well, I’m not sure about you but I don’t think I want to stay in this restaurant, or ever come here again, so how about we go get a pizza or something and maybe have a walk in the park to chat or something.” Lance shrugged as he finished although his heart was beating like a crazed drummer in his chest.

Keith finally looked up at Lance, eyes bright and, if Lance was being optimistic, hopeful. “Yeah, I, ah, I’d like that.”

It took all of Lance’s self-control not to do the damned finger guns, that Pidge had lovingly reminded him of, at Keith and shout ‘damn right you’ll like it.’ Instead Lance got up from his seat and offered his hand to Keith, he was scared for a second as Keith stared at the hand offered to him that he had somehow offended him or something. Lance began to move his hand back but was surprised as Keith’s hand shot out to grab his. Lance couldn’t help but beam down at Keith as he dragged him up and started to pull him towards the door.

“I know this awesome place that’s just down the road and I think you’ll absolutely love it.” Lance said, he couldn’t get the smile off his face as he led Keith down the road to his favourite pizza place.

“Yeah, I think I will love it,” Keith said too quietly for Lance to hear, as he stared up at his unexpected date, returning Lance’s bright smile with a small one of his own.


End file.
